TFN 010
7:06:39 PM Caleb: So Previously 7:09:08 PM Caleb: You all did a ritua; to free the souls in Zuaoask periapt of mind trapping. You succesfully kept the other Alhoons trapped and weird stuff happened with Carl. 7:10:27 PM Caleb: The following day you did some light house keeping and had some discussion, returning to the safe house you found the captain where you were told Lord Norwells house was missing and so was he. Also that he was presumed dead and you all were prime suspects. 7:11:45 PM | Edited 7:11:54 PM Arakas: "...presumed dead?" 7:13:31 PM Dorid: We actually never saw him! 7:13:48 PM Caleb: Captain: His whole property fell under the city. Being out of our jurisdiction we cant search to see so yes officially he is dead. 7:14:28 PM Dorid: I say, I wonder if that thing drove him mad. 7:14:32 PM Arakas: "...I don't understand. How can below the city be out of your jurisdiction?" 7:14:57 PM Loom: It is a mining town. 7:15:34 PM Caleb: Captain: It was a mining town, the mines under the city and that area are offlimits and not considered city property. 7:15:36 PM Loom: Why is he presumed dead? If he had just fled over a county line, would you be presuming him dead? 7:16:40 PM Caleb: Captain: official regulations state anyone entering the undercity is presumed dead until proven otherwise. 7:16:56 PM Dorid: Well, that rather speaks to previous unfortunate events, doesn't it! 7:17:52 PM Loom: I would say he fled once he knew that he was being investigated. 7:18:33 PM Arakas: "I assume our speculations don't really matter here, though. Do they?" 7:18:51 PM Dorid: Given what I read in his texts, he was definitely not quite right in the head, I'm afraid. 7:18:56 PM Caleb: Captain: I would agree unofficially, however I have to stick to the laws as written officially. 7:18:58 PM Dorid: If he's still out there, he's... quite ill. 7:19:29 PM Dorid: We ought to find him, he needs help! 7:20:17 PM Caleb: Captain: which is why I am giving you an hours head start, If you can find him Then that is the only sure hance of making this clusterfuck actually work. 7:20:59 PM Arakas: "...seems fair. Thanks." 7:21:44 PM Dorid: Excellent! ... now, where do we look. We already checked under the beds. 7:21:55 PM Loom: Undercity. 7:22:03 PM Arakas: "Undercity." 7:22:09 PM Caleb: Captain: thats all the help I can give, I would advise getting below the city within that hour, the gates out of the city are currently on lockdown after last night. 7:22:38 PM | Edited 7:22:48 PM Arakas: "And once we're down there, we're officially dead. So, no point chasing us." 7:23:15 PM Caleb: Captain: and it goes without saying that I wasnt here and didnt say anything. 7:23:36 PM Caleb: the captains image then fades away. 7:23:51 PM Arakas: "Well, look at that. She, in fact, was not here." 7:24:02 PM Arakas: "Ok, no time to waste. Let's get to the Undercity." 7:24:11 PM Dorid: Right! 7:24:39 PM Arakas: "I vote we go down through the door by the mine, where we found Zuaosk." 7:25:00 PM Arakas: "Trying to get through to the mansion again is unlikely. Probably covered in guards." 7:25:17 PM Caleb: (( so you are heading to where Norwells house was?)) 7:25:37 PM Caleb: (( or the entrance by there?)) 7:25:41 PM Loom: I wouldn't mind getting a look at where the house was, at least. 7:26:05 PM Arakas: "...ok." 7:26:17 PM Dorid: Right! 7:26:21 PM *** Arakas heads towards the manor, doing his best to disguise himself. *** 7:26:44 PM Arakas: ((So, like, cloak up, walking kind of funny.)) 7:26:57 PM Arakas: ((I don't wanna spend time giving us elaborate disguises.)) 7:27:24 PM Caleb: ((roll stealth)) 7:27:44 PM Arakas: ((13)) 7:29:43 PM Caleb: So you all head out towards where Norwells manor was, the city seems a little more oppressive today, there are more guards patrolling, you even see what looks like actual national military units patrolling 7:31:13 PM Caleb: As you get closer to where the manor was you just see a big hole already being sealed up with that strange material the staircases are made from it is being done by what looks like mages but they are dressed differently than the ones from the mages guild. 7:31:31 PM Caleb: roll perception everyone. 7:31:58 PM Arakas: ((Not bad for Ara, 15)) 7:32:52 PM Dorid: ((Sorry, my mom popped in!)) 7:32:56 PM Loom: ((21)) 7:33:08 PM Dorid: ((8!)) 7:35:15 PM Caleb: So Loom you see that none of the mages appear to be doing magic at all as they are repairing the hole in the ground, Arakas and Loom you both see that the hole is large enough that it took exactly the whole manor property and wall without anything else collapsing, almost as if planned. 7:36:04 PM Arakas: "And, as we suspected, this appears to have been an escape plan." 7:36:36 PM Dorid: It does? 7:37:01 PM Arakas: "If not then it was a VERY specifically proportioned hole." 7:40:05 PM Caleb: ((I would say at this point it has been about 50 minutes since you left the safe house)) 7:40:21 PM Arakas: "We need to get down there, now!" 7:41:09 PM Dorid: All right! ... how? 7:41:24 PM Arakas: "...not sure...probably can't just run in." 7:41:35 PM Arakas: "Not without those guys in robes seeing us." 7:41:54 PM Arakas: "...I could maybe make a distraction and you guys could slip in." 7:42:09 PM Loom: I think we should head toward the alhoon. 7:42:27 PM Arakas: "Ok, but we NEED to be quick, then." 7:43:10 PM Caleb: (9So you head to the nearby Accees staircase?)) 7:44:02 PM Arakas: ((Yep.)) 7:44:40 PM *** Dorid goes! *** 7:44:42 PM Caleb: ((Ok you reach and enter it finding the usual staircase heading down.)) 7:44:59 PM *** Arakas goes down *** 7:45:58 PM *** Loom follows. *** 7:46:26 PM *** Dorid goes too! *** 7:47:29 PM Caleb: ok you head down It takes a while but you reach the bottom, the door is shut. 7:48:23 PM *** Arakas will check for traps. *** 7:48:43 PM Arakas: ((Natural 1!!! 6 total.)) 7:49:24 PM *** Dorid opens the door! *** 7:49:27 PM Caleb: (( the door seems fine but locked.)) 7:49:33 PM *** Dorid doesn't open the door! *** 7:49:40 PM *** Arakas will try and pick the lock. *** 7:49:56 PM Arakas: ((20, unnatural)) 7:51:31 PM Caleb: you here a click and a buzz a jolt of elictricity travels through the tools you take 3 points of damage but the door is unlocked 7:52:06 PM Arakas: "... cough I got it for you." 7:52:55 PM Dorid: ... are you OK? 7:53:30 PM Arakas: "Fine. Let's move on." 7:53:50 PM *** Arakas smooths down his hair which has frizzed up. *** 7:55:25 PM *** Arakas opens the door. *** 7:55:27 PM Dorid: Okay! 7:55:45 PM Caleb: The door opens. 7:56:44 PM *** Arakas goes through *** 7:57:20 PM *** Loom continues following. *** 7:57:37 PM *** Dorid goes too! *** 7:57:44 PM Caleb: exiting the stairway, give me perception cheks 7:58:02 PM Arakas: ((15)) 7:58:11 PM Loom: ((13)) 7:59:33 PM Caleb: so exiting, LLoom and Araks you see the path that will lead to where Zuaoaks was, Arakas you also see what looks like Norwells property just a little ways away from this door. 7:59:58 PM *** Arakas makes his way towards the property. *** 8:02:49 PM Caleb: Perception check as you approach. 8:03:21 PM Arakas: ((6)) 8:03:50 PM Loom: ((17)) 8:04:46 PM Dorid: ((8!)) 8:09:59 PM Caleb: Arakas and Dorid you see the house just sitting there, Loom you see a couple bodies dressed like Norwells guards and some of the servants/miners that look like dried husks, you also see the a lot of footprints leaving the property in many different directions. 8:10:49 PM *** Loom points that out. "That does not look promising." *** 8:10:53 PM | Edited 8:11:26 PM Dorid: Wow, it's the house. 8:11:22 PM Arakas: "...huh...maybe this wasn't a plan." 8:11:34 PM Arakas: "Maybe Zuaosk was the only thing keeping the house up." 8:11:50 PM *** Arakas keeps heading towards the house. *** 8:11:58 PM *** Arakas will see if there's a point of entry. *** 8:12:29 PM Dorid: Oh dear. I wonder if he's stealing more souls. 8:12:42 PM Arakas: "Probable." 8:13:15 PM Caleb: ((Perception check Arakas)) 8:13:46 PM Arakas: ((12)) 8:14:19 PM *** Loom will examine one of the husks. *** 8:14:54 PM Caleb: medicine check Loom. 8:15:14 PM Dorid: He's quite mad, you know. 8:15:39 PM Caleb: The property is enterable but from what you can see Araks all the buildings are unstable or collapsed there seems to be no safe entry. 8:15:53 PM Loom: ((17.)) 8:16:26 PM Arakas: "Really? What makes you say that? The dead bodies, the amateur magic orbs?" 8:16:59 PM Arakas: "House is a bust. What hasn't collapsed is gonna give out at any second." 8:17:10 PM Dorid: Oh, the orbs! And the writing, of course. 8:17:20 PM Dorid: I suppose property values will be affected! 8:17:37 PM Arakas: "...they don't have sarcasm where you're from, I see." 8:18:39 PM Caleb: Loom you see two puncture wounds on the neck of the husk. 8:18:55 PM Loom: …. this is probably bad. 8:19:15 PM Dorid: I understand sarcasm! 8:19:30 PM Dorid: Well, it is a dead body. 8:19:41 PM Arakas: "......................oh.....oh fuck." 8:20:17 PM Caleb: give me a perception check everyone, loom you ahve advantage. 8:20:36 PM Arakas: ((16)) 8:20:51 PM Dorid: ((15!)) 8:21:35 PM Caleb: The body husks are starting to twitch and move. 8:22:12 PM Dorid: They're moving! 8:22:17 PM *** Dorid points! *** 8:22:26 PM Loom: THis is typically not a good thing. 8:23:59 PM *** Arakas draws his rapier and attempts to stab it back to death. *** 8:24:03 PM Dorid: Undead! 8:24:30 PM Arakas: ((NATURAL 1!!!! CAUSE OF COURSE!!) 8:25:18 PM Caleb: roll initiative. 8:25:45 PM Caleb: Arakas give me a strength check 8:25:58 PM Arakas: ((21)) 8:26:07 PM Dorid: ((20!)) 8:26:10 PM | Edited 8:26:28 PM Arakas: ((18 for the STR check)) 8:26:22 PM Dorid: ((Did we ever get our spells back? We didn't, right?)) 8:26:33 PM Arakas: ((Yeah, we did)) 8:26:42 PM Arakas: ((We've slept since the fight)) 8:26:48 PM Loom: ((Yeah, this is the next day.)) 8:26:59 PM Dorid: ((Yay!)) 8:31:15 PM Caleb: So Arakas you imbed your rapier in the ground next to the vampire it tries to grab you but you dodge it. 8:31:20 PM Caleb: And you are up 8:31:34 PM *** Arakas will strike again. *** 8:31:44 PM Arakas: ((Do I get advantage, actually? If it's prone?)) 8:32:34 PM Caleb: ((this one isnt because it did try to grab you it got up before initative was called)) 8:32:56 PM Arakas: ((Ok. Last question. Is Loom also near it?)) 8:33:23 PM Caleb: (( yes you can have sneak attack)) 8:33:30 PM Arakas: ((Thank you)) 8:33:57 PM Arakas: ((13 to hit. 16 damage if it does.)) 8:34:22 PM Caleb: It collapses into dust. 8:34:53 PM Caleb: anything else? 8:36:04 PM Caleb: Dorid you are up 8:36:19 PM Arakas: ((I was good)) 8:36:58 PM *** Dorid tosses a magic missile at it! *** 8:37:11 PM Dorid: ((One that's further away.)) 8:37:16 PM Dorid: ((10 damage!)) 8:37:42 PM Caleb: another one collapses into dust 8:38:11 PM Arakas: ((...would you say that it bit the dust? This other one? :) )) 8:38:32 PM Caleb: Loom you are up 8:39:16 PM Loom: ((How many are left?)) 8:39:47 PM Caleb: 4 moving that you see. 8:41:01 PM *** Loom casts Sacred Flame on the closest. *** 8:42:09 PM Loom: If it fails its save, it takes 9 radiant damage.)) 8:42:36 PM Caleb: It hits and bursts into light and dust 8:43:14 PM Caleb: that it? 8:43:15 PM Dorid: Nice! 8:43:47 PM Caleb: Carls turn 8:43:52 PM *** Loom will use a bonus action to conjure up a Spiritual weapon as well, a silvery glowing hammer, and strike at another. *** 8:43:58 PM Loom: (lousy roll, though.)) 8:44:54 PM Caleb: it smashes it into dust. 8:45:43 PM Caleb: Carl goes and attacks two he hits bioth in the chest with his chairleg arms and they burst into dust. 8:45:47 PM Caleb: end initiative 8:46:33 PM Dorid: Good job, Carl! 8:46:35 PM Caleb: perception checks 8:46:50 PM Dorid: ((9!)) 8:47:05 PM Arakas: ((15)) 8:47:47 PM Caleb: Arakas you see a piece of paper in one of the dust piles 8:48:14 PM *** Arakas will pick it up and look at it. *** 8:48:19 PM Caleb: Dorid you see a shiny rock 8:49:12 PM Loom: I just got an 11.)) 8:50:33 PM Dorid: Ooh, look, a shiny rock! 8:50:35 PM *** Dorid picks it up. *** 8:50:48 PM Arakas: "Well, that's interesting. It's a map specifically marked "emergency escape route". Looks like this was planned." 8:50:56 PM Arakas: "...it's a terrible plan, but there we are." 8:51:04 PM Caleb: Loom you see a mace that one of the guards dropped its a little used but looks functional. 8:51:36 PM *** Loom takes it and looks at it critically, but since Carl ended up 'using' his last mace, it'll have to do. *** 8:52:46 PM Caleb: you all hear what sounds like more husks starting to move from other areas on the property. 8:53:06 PM Dorid: ... oh dear, there are more of them. 8:53:47 PM Arakas: "I have the way forward. If we lead them down a bit, maybe we can at least keep them from surrounding us." 8:54:17 PM *** Loom nods. *** 8:54:51 PM *** Arakas heads down the path established by the map. *** 8:55:42 PM *** Dorid follows. *** 8:56:40 PM Caleb: roll me survival with advantage Arakas 8:57:01 PM Arakas: ((Ah, the luck of Arakas. 9)) 8:57:57 PM Caleb: You follow what you think the path is but as you keep going nothing seeems to match up with the limited guide the map gives you. 8:58:39 PM Arakas: "...now's probably a bad time to mention, I am not an especially good navigator." 9:00:08 PM Arakas: "Anyone else want to take a crack at it?" 9:00:46 PM Caleb: Carl: Can I try! 9:01:05 PM Arakas: "...I guess? ...do you know how to read maps, Carl?" 9:01:35 PM Loom: Well, he is from here. 9:01:37 PM Dorid: I'm not very good at finding places. 9:01:39 PM Caleb: Carl: never tried before. 9:02:03 PM Arakas: ((How big is Carl right now?)) 9:03:30 PM Caleb: About 4 feet tall 9:03:48 PM *** Arakas will give Carl the map and try to show him how it works. *** 9:04:38 PM Caleb: some clips to grip the map extend from Carls shoulders and Carl listens and starts moving as Arakas explains. 9:05:13 PM Caleb: eventually you start to pass by where Zuaoask was and you all start to smell something awful. 9:05:28 PM Arakas: "...that's probably not a good sign." 9:06:04 PM Caleb: As you get closer perception checks 9:06:52 PM Arakas: ((20)) 9:07:08 PM Dorid: ((7.)) 9:07:18 PM Dorid: ... what is that? Ugh. 9:08:27 PM Caleb: Dorid you see a bush with flowers by the entrance to Zuaoasks cave Arakas You see a large plant with flowers and corpses stiking out of it that appear to be dressed like Norwells guards and miners. 9:09:16 PM Arakas: "...uh...guys....I think he's growing corpses." 9:09:50 PM Loom: … I'm not the biggest expert on organic biology, but that's not really how you reproduce, right? 9:10:51 PM Caleb: Loom you see the plant uproot itself and start to move in your groups direction. 9:11:11 PM Arakas: "Oh no." 9:12:18 PM Dorid: Er... I certainly hope not. It looks uncomfortable. 9:12:25 PM Dorid: And I don't think it can possibly be sanitary. 9:13:11 PM Caleb: It is probably about 60 feet from your group and still heading in your direction. 9:13:40 PM Arakas: "Get ready to fight!" 9:13:53 PM Caleb: initiative 9:14:07 PM Arakas: ((15)) 9:14:41 PM Dorid: ((15!)) 9:17:52 PM Caleb: It gets within 30 feet of you and disgorges one of the corpses that runs at you all but is still 10 feet away 9:18:27 PM Caleb: Arakas you are up 9:18:37 PM *** Arakas will chuck a dagger at it. *** 9:18:51 PM Caleb: Arakas give me a con saving throw 9:19:07 PM Caleb: ((Zombie or plant?) 9:19:21 PM Arakas: ((Zombie, I'd need to get closer to effectively hit the plant.)) 9:19:51 PM Arakas: ((18 on the con save, 15 on the attack and 7 damage. I don't think I get sneak attack from anything, this time)) 9:20:26 PM Caleb: Dorid you are up 9:20:39 PM Caleb: Con saving throw Dorid 9:22:57 PM Caleb: Arakas your dagger hits andthe stench gets really bad but you manage to push through it. 9:22:58 PM Dorid: ((10!)) 9:23:02 PM Dorid: ((Oh deeeeear.)) 9:23:35 PM Caleb: Dorid you are incapacited for this turn. 9:23:40 PM Caleb: Loom you are up 9:23:48 PM *** Dorid curls up in a little ball suddenly! *** 9:24:08 PM Caleb: The smell overwhelms you Dorid and you are stuck coughing and gagging. 9:24:28 PM Caleb: ((Do warforged count as constructs Loom?)) 9:25:04 PM Loom: ((I am immune to disease and resistant to poison if that helps.)) 9:25:32 PM Loom: ((And I don't need to breathe.)) 9:25:39 PM Caleb: (( no Con saving throw then you can just go.)) 9:26:21 PM Loom: ((Guiding bolt at the plant.)) 9:27:59 PM Caleb: it hits the plant light sizzling the top of one of the flowers and the whole thing talking on a dim glow. 9:30:05 PM Caleb: Carl will go at the zombie with two hits the zombie collapses into a stinking pile of goo 9:31:25 PM Caleb: The Corpseflower now moves within 10 feet of you and disgorges another Zombie that will attack Arakas 9:32:08 PM Caleb: 14 to hit? 9:32:19 PM Arakas: ((Nope)) 9:32:32 PM Caleb: the zombie goes and misses 9:32:37 PM Caleb: Arakas you are up 9:32:59 PM Arakas: ((Is the corpseflower near Carl at this point?)) 9:33:13 PM Caleb: yes 9:33:37 PM *** Arakas will bonus action disengage from the zombie and go by Carl and corpse flower and just stab it *** 9:34:09 PM Arakas: ((19 to hit, 17 points of damage)) 9:34:37 PM Caleb: ((roll again you have advantage from Looms guiding bolt)) 9:35:00 PM Arakas: ((I will take the 19)) 9:35:16 PM Caleb: (( just wanted to see if you got a crit)) 9:36:07 PM Caleb: You strike the plant viously cutting one of the flowers from it weird stinky plant juice flying everywhere. 9:36:26 PM Caleb: Dorid you are up give me another Con save 9:39:03 PM Dorid: ((8!)) 9:39:39 PM Caleb: (( I am sorry.)) 9:39:56 PM Caleb: Dorid remains coughing and gagging and curled up on the ground. 9:40:04 PM Caleb: Loom you are up 9:41:49 PM *** Loom casts Spiritual Guardians and makes sure the plant is in the 15-foot radius from me. On the start of its next turn it makes a wisdom save, and if it fails, it takes 19 damage. Half on a save. *** 9:42:20 PM Caleb: anything else? 9:42:50 PM Loom: ((That's it.)) 9:43:20 PM Dorid: Hurk! Hrkghrk! 9:43:22 PM Loom: ((Basically, anything that starts its turn in that radius gets effected, so if it spits out any zombies they have to roll vs. food processor too.)) 9:44:57 PM Caleb: Carl goes straight at the plant and attacks it you see a whole section of root come off. 9:45:59 PM Caleb: the plant uses a tentacle that grabs Carl and pulls Carl into the writhing mass you lose sight of Carl. 9:46:20 PM Arakas: "CARL!" 9:46:43 PM Caleb: you see one of the corpses dissapear from the plant and the plant looks healtier 9:47:05 PM Caleb: the zombie goes at Arakas and misses 9:47:11 PM Caleb: Arakas you are up 9:47:24 PM Dorid: ... Carl?! 9:47:35 PM Arakas: ((Did they all pass Canto's wisdom save?)) 9:47:40 PM Loom: ((Did it take damage from my thingy?)) 9:48:37 PM Caleb: Zombie took half damage and the Plant took the full blender effect 9:49:21 PM Caleb: (( would Carl be affected too if inside the plant?)) 9:49:58 PM Arakas: ((Does it say in the book that those captured take damage if the plant is attacked?)) 9:50:26 PM Loom: ((I get to determine what the guardiants attack.)) 9:50:27 PM Arakas: ((If it does say that, then it does. If it doesn't say that than it doesn't.)) 9:50:36 PM Caleb: Ok 9:50:38 PM Arakas: ((Or that)) 9:50:51 PM Caleb: Arakas you are up 9:50:54 PM Loom: ((I designate who is unaffected, and I could see Carl when I cast.)) 9:51:36 PM *** Arakas will attack the corpse flower again and try to pop out a Carl. *** 9:51:55 PM Arakas: ((Do I still get advantage from the thing?)) 9:52:19 PM Arakas: ((The guiding bolt?)) 9:52:34 PM Caleb: ((no but I will give you sneak attack still )) 9:52:41 PM Arakas: ((Ok)) 9:53:02 PM Arakas: ((19 to hit and 23 damage)) 9:54:03 PM Caleb: The plant is looking pale and weak and you see a couple chair leggs and metal visible in the leaves and tentacles 9:54:14 PM Caleb: Dorid Con save with advantage 9:54:37 PM *** Arakas would like to bonus action help *** 9:54:46 PM Arakas: To give Carl advantage on getting unstuck. 9:54:51 PM Dorid: ((16!)) 9:55:36 PM Caleb: Dorid you manage to recover and focus seeing Carl get eaten by a plant gave you enough focus to overcome the stench. 9:56:08 PM Caleb: You get your turn now. 9:56:15 PM Dorid: AHHH! 9:56:40 PM *** Dorid hits the plant with a magic missile! ((11 damage!)) *** 9:57:15 PM Caleb: you blast the plant which collapses into nasty smelling goo so does the one zombie 9:57:40 PM Caleb: there is a goo covered Carl lying on the ground. 9:57:45 PM Caleb: end initative. 9:58:02 PM Arakas: "You ok, Carl?" 9:58:35 PM Dorid: Carl?! 9:58:42 PM Caleb: Carl: little worn out need some time to reset. 9:59:18 PM Caleb: Carl sits up slowly 9:59:29 PM *** Arakas will try and help him. *** 9:59:50 PM *** Loom will too. *** 9:59:59 PM *** Dorid hugs Carl. *** 10:00:24 PM Caleb: you manage to get Carl up he is extremely pockmarked and the wooden chair legs are almost all gone 10:00:43 PM Arakas: "Can you walk?" 10:01:36 PM Caleb: Carl: need rest and material, couple hours. 10:02:41 PM Arakas: "...can I see the map?" 10:03:18 PM Caleb: Carl hands over a tattered smeared piece of paper 10:03:49 PM *** Arakas checks to see where the other exit is that Lord Norwell will likely use. *** 10:04:46 PM Caleb: give me an investigation with disadvantage 10:05:04 PM Arakas: ((10)) 10:05:32 PM Caleb: you cant read anything on what remains of the map the plant destroyed it too much 10:05:45 PM Dorid: You'll be okay! 10:06:03 PM Caleb: Carl: affirmative 10:06:12 PM Arakas: "FUCK!" 10:06:25 PM Arakas: "I'm not sure we can give you two hours, Carl." 10:06:40 PM Caleb: Carl heads towards Zuaoasks cave where there are a couple collapsed golems and starts siphoning materials off them. 10:07:54 PM Caleb: Carl: memorized map Norwell is heading to a safe location deep in rebuilt undercity. We can spare time. 10:08:22 PM Dorid: We can find them? 10:08:56 PM Caleb: Carl: besides the cave of old summoner might have good stuff for you guys. 10:09:08 PM Caleb: Carl: affirmative Dorid. 10:09:29 PM Arakas: "...well...that's something." 10:09:36 PM Arakas: ((Short rest?)) 10:10:13 PM Caleb: (( if you guys want)) 10:10:22 PM Dorid: ((Yeah!)) 10:10:26 PM Dorid: Good stuff? 10:11:10 PM Loom: Carl needs to repair anyway. 10:11:41 PM Caleb: Carl: maybe Dorid. 10:12:48 PM Dorid: What kind of good stuff? Books? 10:13:53 PM Arakas: "Likely, I'd think." 10:14:12 PM *** Arakas pulls out the two toy soldiers from before and tries to focus on the future while they rest. *** 10:15:32 PM Caleb: give me a wisdom check with disadvantage. 10:15:49 PM Arakas: ((7!)) 10:17:15 PM Dorid: I'd like to get more books! 10:17:46 PM Arakas: "...Dorid. You got a shiny rock earlier, yes? May I see it?" 10:18:01 PM *** Dorid hands it over! *** 10:18:02 PM Dorid: Here! 10:18:13 PM *** Arakas takes it and inspects it. *** 10:18:47 PM Caleb: investigation 10:19:32 PM Arakas: ((10, I should've quit while I was ahead.)) 10:19:40 PM Caleb: It appears to just be a shiny rock 10:19:56 PM Caleb: Carl: you have books Dorid? 10:20:13 PM Dorid: In my library! Not with me. Well, I have my spellbook with me. 10:20:58 PM *** Arakas hands the rock back to Dorid. "I'd keep a close eye on that, Dorid. Might be useful later." *** 10:21:57 PM Dorid: Oh! All right. I suppose it is pretty.